


BIGGY

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0
Summary: Biggy





	BIGGY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minorsmile10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minorsmile10).



“MRS OBAMA I STOPPED RACISM” said biggy bow show

“Good now I can roam the world with my black feet” said Mrs oBama 

The t posers came in screaming fortnight is awful 

Triggy show spurred our his biggy biggy biggy while biggy his biggy into his biggy with his biggy gf

“WE LIVE IN A BIGGY SOCIETY” says biggy big big

“WHAT IN THE HOLY HOLY NAME OF WHITE OBAMA IS GOING ON” 

BIGGGGIB SHOHS FUCKING T POSES THE FUCK OUT OF THE HATERS HE FLASHS HIS ANAL GAYGE 

LETS FORT NIGHT DANCE TF OUT OF THIS PLACE SAYS THE ELDER FAGGOTS 

“TOO LATE WE ALREADY CEASED THE WITCH MEGA CUM BLAST WITH OUR MEGA STAFF”

 

“YA TWAT”

 

“IAM GONNA RIP YOUR GISNT DICK OFF AND BASH YE ACROSS THE JAW WITH IT”

SAID BIGGY NUT

 

“LES GO RN BRING IT ON Y LITTLE WANK”

SAID THE WIZARD

 

HE SHOOTS HIS CUM BLAST

BATTLEFIELD VAGINA POWES ACTIVATE 

“OHHH HERE COMES THE FEMINISTS”

SAID THE WIZARDS

 

“HEY LOOK ITS JIMMY NUTRON”

 

GOTTA BLAST INSIDE LOLIS

 

INTO THE MOTHERFUCKING STARS WHY CANT I HAVE LOLI CUM GARFIELD IS GONNA FUCKING CUMMMMM

“HEY JOHN WHERES MY BIGGY GARFIELD LASAGA”

 

“GARFIELF IAM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT WHERES THE HIT CAT ASSES WHEN YOU NEED ONE”

 

“YOUR GOING INTO GARFYEET ORBIT YOU STUPID TWAT”

GARFIELF SAYS THE N WIRD THAN SKIPPER NUKES HIM

 

RAPE LOUD HOUSE CHARACTERS TO PROMOTE ZOOZ RAPE

 

“KRATOS WHERES THE WEED”

 

“FUCK YOUR WEEED WHERES THE CHEESE”

SAUD WALLACE

 

“SAY CHEESE MOTHERFUCKERS”

 

WALRACE JOINS THE GANG NI️️BBAS TO LICK WALRUSES 

 

GROMIT WE HAVE TO CUM

 

OH SHIT ITS FAAAAAAAKKKEEEEE

 

YOUR DICK IS FAAAAAKKKE

 

THE PPG COMES IN TO SAVE THE DAY THAN FAILS AFTER GETTING RAPED 

 

LATER 

 

THE GOLDEN DICKS RISES UP TO KILL GORDEN FROK THOMAS

 

HE CUM AND WINS

 

“HOLY FUCK THIS IS HOT” SAID LINCOLN 

 

“WHO TF ARE YOU” SAID BOND DONG

 

WE THE LOUD HEROS CAN SAVE TGE DA-

They all raped each other after

 

“ALL THE LOLIS ARE GETTING FUCKED I CAN NOW GET THE TREDEIUM”

SAID GONG BONG

 

HE RUNS INSIDE WHEN HE STUMBLES UPON DARK SANTA MEAT

 

THE GHOST OF RULE34 SAID DARK SANTA MEAT

 

“I WILL GET THE TRIEDIUM FAG”

SAID GONG BONG

 

THEY FIGHT AND GONG BONG PUNCHED JICKED HIS BIGGY DICK AND STUFFED HIS STAFF UP HIS ANAL GAGE 

 

(Insert mike waskowasi scream)

 

ABRA CATABRA EAT SHIT

 

HE GOES TO COLLECT HIS TRIDIUM 

 

AND OPENED THE DOOR

 

HE FOUND A LOLI 

 

IT WAS BUBBLES FROM PPG

 

“Oh mister you come to save me I can now get out and live my li-“

GONG BONG INSERTS HIS GOTTA BLAST UP HER BATTLEFIELD VAGINA AS SHE SCREAMS AS THE DICK COMES OUT OF HER MOUTH AND GHROUGH HER TITS

 

“HO HO WHORE ABD MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS YOU FUCKING RAPISTS”


End file.
